Midsummer's Kiss
by Fyyrrose
Summary: [Challenge fic] Fuji has something to tell Echizen


Title: Midsummer's kiss

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this…but then I lack the creative talent to think up characters like this.

Summary: Fuji has something to tell Echizen

Song: Make You Free from one of the PoT soundtracks. Can't remember where it falls shrug it's pretty

Notes: I like Ryoma. I guess he's the answer to my beta's Sano. Once I figured out what the pairing is going to be, it was really easy to come up with the plot. I think it's cute with a touch of humor…okay my humor.

* * *

Practice had just ended and everyone had gone home for the day, or at least that's what I thought. I took my time by the taps outside soaking my head and cooling down my body. Why were they such slave drivers today? Everyone seemed to be on edge. I think I missed something. 

Then of course, it could have been that Inui was missing. Meaning he never showed up for practice, but he did phone and say that he was at home preparing for something. For him to miss a practice was unheard of. He would never miss a chance to record more data.

This was getting confusing. I turned off the taps and shook my head. A slight yelp came from my left. My head was still hung so I turned it to the side to get a look. Fuji stood there smirking at me. I flipped my hair back and placed the cap over my wet hair.

I muttered a half-hearted apology and leaned against the stone foundation. He kept giving me funny looks. Instead of opening my mouth, I simply stared at him. The usual smile graced his face. He wanted something. But the question was what.

"I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" I quirked my eyebrow, it couldn't be seen from under my cap, but Fuji seemed to understand.

"But I can't ask you here. So go and gather your things and follow me." He ushered me towards the change rooms to get my things. To say I wasn't intrigued would have been a lie.

I was never left alone with Fuji, and for the life of me I don't know why. We were teammates after all. I had been left in the care with everyone else but never with Fuji. This realization shocked me.

I gathered my tennis bag and had changed out of the wet t-shirt. I came out a few seconds later to see Fuji had been watching me. I wondered if he was watching me change the whole time but shrugged it off.

The walk was silent. I would have opened up my mouth to ask where we were going, but the fact of the matter was that I didn't care. It was a nice day out, and I didn't feel like going home. Plus, there was no free food to mooch.

Fuji took me to a small park-like place with a tiny body of water. White birds swam in the water while other white ones flew in the sky.

"Those are swans," Fuji nodded to the birds in the water. "And the ones in the sky are seagulls."

"They are birds."

Fuji laughed at my lack of enthusiasm. "But not all birds are the same."

"They all end up as food." I replied dryly.

We took a seat on the wooden creaking bench that overlooked the birds. We sat in silence for a while. It was nice sitting here doing nothing. It was a peaceful silence. Everyone seemed to be talking too much lately, it was annoying.

"Aren't you going to ask me why we're here?"

I continued to stare out into the water. "Nope."

"Why not?"

I smirked and looked out at him from the corner of my eye. "You'll tell me when you get the courage."

Fuji laughed. He held his sides and tried to mop the tears from his eyes. Yes the thought of Fuji being afraid of something was indeed comical but we all have our moments.

"Seriously," Fuji said straightening his posture. He went from fun loving to serious in 0.3 seconds. It always amazed me how fast his attitude could change. It was like he was a woman. "I'm no longer on speaking terms to Tezuka."

I shrugged my shoulders. What did he want me to do? I wasn't about to get all emotional and comfort him if he wanted.

"You don't care?"

"Why would I?" Okay I was confused, and I mean really confused. Why would I care?

"Didn't you notice the tension at practice the past week?"

I nodded my head. You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to notice it.

"It's all because of me. I told Tezuka that I wanted you. He didn't like that idea. Tezuka didn't like the idea of anyone being with me but him. Then Eiji and Momo-chan overheard the conversation and warned everyone; everyone but you." Fuji slouched a bit as he was turned towards me. "There is something about you that tells me to keep you near. I can't explain it. All I know is that I want you, and I always get what I want."

I watched as his features went from kind and caring to a predator stalking his prey. The downside: I was his prey. My body stiffened as Fuji's hand crept up my pant leg. My mind was racing. Do I allow him to continue or do I get him to stop? Did I want him to stop? I didn't know anymore, my mind and all coherent thought left through his wandering fingers.

"Close your eyes for a moment."

I saw no harm in doing so. I closed my eyes. I felt him remove my cap and run his fingers through my damp hair. It felt nice. No wonder Karupin liked this so much. It was comforting.

Fuji leaned forward, "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of my mind going on about a kiss I wondered who was the seme in Fuji's relationship with Tezuka. It was hard to picture Fuji as an uke with his hard expression, but the softness that he's showing me makes me think he was the uke.

I tried picturing Fuji being the seme with Inu—okay, that wasn't going too much further. The only one I could see him being the seme was with Momo-senpai. I wanted to smirk, but then that would have been rude.

Instead of lips pressed against mine I felt a slightly calloused hand grab my nose and lightly shake it. My eyes flared open.

"Did you think I would really kiss you?" He asked with a calm and mocking grin on his face.

I sat trembling in my rage. He was making a fool out of me. I grit my teeth to hold back the humiliation and fury I was feeling.

"You're so adorab—"

I cut him off by leaning towards him and sealed my lips with his. It wasn't anything passionate or sloppy; it was a simple kiss on the lips. I broke it off before it could become serious. I stood and grabbed my things. "Idiot!" I seethed and glared at him.

I left him smirking. Once I was out of sight, I was smirking too. It seemed like practices would be interesting for a little bit.

* * *

AN: cute feel good fluff. That was fun. Now I'm going to yank out the little cotton spores that have grown in my mouth. Enjoy ;) 

Beta: Chicken flu! -.- I was gagging in the car btw. Thanks.

AN reply: you are so welcome. It was a blast to write.


End file.
